


What an Unbeating Heart Desires

by RaernS



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Azeroth is happy, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Originally an RP, Romance, this is just alot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaernS/pseuds/RaernS
Summary: Raern Shadestrider is a stay-at-home banshee with a multitude of problems. Llok Nightengale is a human death knight who wants to make her wife happy. What happens when she makes a world just for them within her runic blades, one untouched by Ner'zhul's influence? What is the World of Warcraft with no war, no undeath, no orcs?This started off as a hair-brained RP idea, and as we played it out, it became the best AU that any WoW fan would want. Mostly centered on Rae and Llok as they explore the world and their lives without undeath, orcs or demons. No idea how frequently I'll be updating, since the majority of this is coming directly from RP. Rated for married love-making, colorful language and potential canon-typical violence.





	1. Author's Forward

Hey!

So, my friend (Llok's player) and I stumbled upon this lovely idea that if Ner'zhul basically never existed... Then Azeroth is a pretty chill place. So, we've been rping based on this idea and I basically decided others should have the chance to see this, too.

Timeline wise, this falls around the same time frame as the Legion expansion, but a lot of the recent events have changed. The dragons are still immortal and thriving. Neltharion never went crazy, the Dark Portal never opened, the Plague of Undeath never swept across Lordaeron. All the good shit.

Most characters that aren't recognizeable from lore are our personal toons. We get some creative liberties when it comes to their individual importance in this new world. The story is pretty focused on Raern and Llok, though we may explore other OC's lives in this world as well, who knows?

This is an AU, so expect some serious lore bending. Who knows how far it will go, but I'm sure it'll be a fucking blast.

Anyway, without further ado - Welcome to the World  _without_ Warcraft.

RaernS


	2. A Harsh Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raern and Llok enter the death knight's runeblade with the intention to heal Rae's wounds. However, Llok gets another idea.

The unlikely pair, high elf banshee and human death knight, appeared in a runic, desolate hellscape tinted in icy blue as thousands of figures stood around them, blankly staring. Some cowered in fear or wept openly- their deaths replaying before them. Yet, among the souls would be various ages of all races- men, women, and children. These were all of the souls the death knight had claimed by her own hand. An eerie fog creeped over the ground as death knight and banshee both now stood within the former’s runic blades. "Welcome to hell."

 

The banshee, otherwise known as Raern Shadestrider, sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, glancing at her companion, though the woman was better known to the elf as her wife, Llok Nightengale. "Stop being so melodramatic." The elf clicked her tongue, looking around the collection of souls. "...hey, do you think I can pick up language like you do, based on which soul I devour?"

 

Llok snorted slightly at that before shaking her head slightly. "Doubt it... Doing shit like that requires a big chunk of skill."

 

Raern shrugged, reaching out indiscriminately to the nearest soul and employing her siphon, a skill she used to take in mana when she lived, now less limited in undeath when it came to what sort of power she could capture. She let out a heavy sigh of satisfaction as she consumed all that remained of the soul she had selected, the wounds about her physical form healing rapidly, the original purpose to their foray into the cursed blades. "...ah, that's fucking better..."

 

"Good rush, isn't it?" Llok peered over Raern briefly before shrugging. 

 

Raern nodded, her eyes closing as she let the high pass. "That's another reason why I need to not kill..." She looked over at Llok, gesturing at the blood runes upon her arm, an addition that made the banshee herself a runic weapon in her own right. "Otherwise I'll get hooked on it with my own kills... Being entirely honest, this is a stronger high than any drug I ever tried, including pure mana dust." She sighed heavily, looking out at the thousands of other souls remaining. "...let's get out of here."

 

"Kill as many animals as you like... Their souls give no satisfaction." Llok rolled her shoulders in a bit of a shrugging manner then.

 

Raern cleared her throat. "... I know. I tried."

 

Llok looked to Rae blankly then. "You tried to get satisfaction from killing beasts?"

 

Raern returned the blank look. "...if you think the first thing I did in Vol'dun was head straight for the Alliance, you'd be dead wrong. I'm a recovering addict... What I learned in Nagrand the first time around the recovery wagon is you try every damn alternative you can think of before going back." She sighed heavily. "So yes, I did."

 

Llok raised her rightmost hand before curling her index finger inwards with a 'come hither' sort of motion. The banshee raised a brow, then stepped forward to stand before her wife, unsure of what the woman had in mind. The death knight instantly drew back her rightmost hand to backhand Raern's right cheek; however, given their current location, this strike was... Different. Llok's hand met the banshee’s cheek with increased force, easily be sending Raern quite the distance in the opposite direction, and yet, due to the fact Llok was smacking the banshee’s soul with her own in the human's own personal domain, it hurt like fucking hell.

 

Raern ate the strike, not expecting it to hurt so much or be so powerful as she flew with a yelp. She groaned heavily, sitting back on her heels after rising to her knees about twenty feet away, right hand raised to cup her cheek with her gaze downward. "... I don't... Understand why I deserved that..."

 

Llok snorted slightly as she peered over to Rae. "Mm... Just a reminder I suppose, you know, if you ever think to stray again."

 

"... I don't want to stray again…” Raern sighed as she stood again, looking over at Llok. “And it's not because you beat the ever-loving shit out of me and left me in the sands... Or because Kaine left me crippled for weeks because he littered me with holy bullets." She walked back to her wife, pausing in front of her. "I don't like who that made me... I didn't really like it at the time, either. For fuck's sake, Llok... I'm genuinely happy here... With you, with our family, with my pretty dull, normal life."

 

Llok nodded curtly at that before extending her arms for a hug. "Good girl you are."

 

Raern embraced Llok with a soft snort. "I fucking try."

 

Llok chuckled a bit at that. "Mm.. Fair enough." She blinked then before sighing heavily. "So.. How much do you know about runic blade dimensions?"

 

"Fuck all." Raern clung to Llok, her head tucked into her wife's chest. 

 

Llok nodded curtly at that. "For one, how do my tits feel? And, as for two, trust me with a little portion of your soul?"

 

"Fucking amazing..."Raern snickered, before looking up at Llok with a soft smile and a nod at the second question. "You could take it all if you needed it."

 

Llok grinned wickedly at both statements in this case before she moved her rightmost hand to Rae's forehead with her palm against it; however, she soon pulled away her hand then and siphoned away a miniscule portion of Rae's soul with the motion. "Mm... You'll enjoy this."

 

Raern tightened her grip around Llok as she let out a high pitched gasp, reeling as a part of her soul was taken by the woman. Still, she looked up at her wife with an expression of vulnerability and trust as Llok took in a deep breath and eyed the fragmented portion of Raern's soul; however, the death knight soon pulled a portion of her own free, causing her to wince slightly, but not exactly gasp. "Don't worry... When I'm done, what I took shall be returned to you." 

 

Llok instantly set to work then directly on the spot. She first started her spell by supporting Raern's soulshard within her right hand and her own in her left. Then, she slowly raised her palms and pressed them together tightly before muttering a few, for a change, peaceful words beneath her breath. Thus, her spell triggered once Llok opened her hands once more, allowing the condensed shards to instantly fall to the ground between the pair as a crystalized teardrop of the darkest shadows one could possibly imagine. Once the drop hit the ground, the very surface below the two would ripple viciously before the entire room went white for what seemed like an eternity. Though, in reality, it was but a millisecond. What exactly happened? Well, Llok drew upon her own power in this case to manifest her wife's deepest desires on the spot, leading to the room around the two to become a perfect scene of what Raern wished for most. Once the death knight blinked her eyes into focus, she would be able to see the scene unfold, not really knowing what to expect; however, as she looked about, she would know exactly what it was... 


	3. Silvermoon Unmarred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llok finds herself thrown into a perfect world, and Raern has the greatest challenge to face: public speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of characters mentioned in this chapter... some may come up in the future, some may not. But! I hope I did them justice.

On a bench below the tree in the Shadestrider estate sat Llok directly to Raern's rightmost side, dressed in a purple trench coat with golden trim; however, her auburn hair was loose and curled about her shoulders and neck with the rest of it easily falling down to her ass. The standard lich hue about her eyes was gone now as she peered down to her chest where a rather large crest of the Kirin Tor rested about her tabard that would make make her coat seem as if it were a robe entirely. Llok was entirely her old self before she died- a magus with a regal staff about her back, wearing the markings of a high-ranked member of the Kirin Tor’s seat. 

 

Yet, the most striking thing about her was the fact she was holding an infant wrapped in a blanket within her lap that was fast asleep that had said blanket wrapped around it clasped together with a golden circle that simply read over it “Valena”; however, she only remembered her fabricated life now with a distant memory of her runic blades, seeing as how, within this new form's mind, she never lived the life of a Death Knight but could easily break from the pocket dimension if she wished.

 

Then, suddenly, her memories rushed back to her in a haze while she peered about the fully extended estate with the sun high in the air for the perfect amount of light shining down upon the four about the bench, little Lorin settled within Raern’s lap. The Quel’dorei, a rogue by trade in the real world, was dressed within the typical Farstrider armour, void of her banshee self, and, just as Llok, her real life would be but a sort of nightmare sequence in her mind as she had an entirely new set of memories- a set of memories where Arthas never invaded Silvermoon, meaning it kept peace with the Alliance entirely. The elf had never been forced to live on the streets, whoring to survive, training as an assassin and dealing in the shadows, instead free to follow in her mother’s footsteps as a ranger.

 

The undead never even really existed, in truth, leading to Arthas proudly leading Lordaeron into a golden age of prosperity and peace, rather than deceit and treachery. This was… A perfect world, where nothing extremely terrible had really happened, meaning Raern’s life never went to shit, Llok’s family, Lune included, was still alive, Vathirion never became a cunt (real shocker on that one), and Kaine never really became the drunken asshole he was known to be. 

 

Finally, Llok peered over Rae to draw upon the real memories, rather than the fabricated ones. “Welcome to your own personal little heaven, Dalah’surfal.”

 

Raern blinked rapidly, as everything about her 'real' life faded to a faint horror story she had read about once. She looked different, a few inches shorter at 5’ 7”, her brown hair tied back in a customary ponytail, amber eyes glancing around the courtyard. Her angular features were unmarked by undeath, stress or scarring and she smiled down at little Lorin, bouncing him atop her knee lightly as she looked over at Llok. She leaned over and kissed her wife - yes, they were married in this world as well. 

 

As the elf settled into the kiss, a deep chuckle escaped from another individual near the entrance of the courtyard, and a rich voice spoke in common. "Seems the lovebirds are at it again..." 

 

A musical chuckle followed, accompanied by a light smack. "Shut up, Dan... You were just as bad." 

 

Raern pulled out of the kiss, looking over at the source of the voices. Her parents stood before them, Taera's left hand resting on Dantrag's right elbow as they both smiled down at Raern and Llok. The human woman, having never had the chance in the real Azeroth to meet them, could now see Lord and Lady Shadestrider in their living glory. The elven man stood in a slickly tailored suit, his raven hair tied back in a neat ponytail, his ears adorned with gold rings - four along his right ear, six along his left, baby blue eyes glimmering with mischievousness. He stood around 6' 5", just a few inches taller than his wife's 6’ 2”. Taera was dressed in beautiful forest green and gold dress, her brown hair falling loosely along her shoulders and upper back in a slightly curled style. Raern clearly inherited much of her features from her mother, as she had the same angular yet soft jawline. 

 

The Ranger Lord - a title that both Raern and Llok would now remember, smiled warmly at them as her gaze shifted from Dantrag to the two. “How are you, High Magus? And Raern... Aren't you supposed to be in the Square? The new recruit class will be getting inducted this evening... It would be a shame for their head instructor to be late." 

 

Llok took in a deep breath through her nose as she savored every possible scent to be had about the are around her- the stone, the tree, even the soft cherry scent that had raised from her clothing due to her rather typical and elegant bathing procedures. To the others around her, the motion would probably come off as just flat... Weird. 

 

Yet, she didn't care what kind of looks she would get as she soon shifted her arms beneath Valena to lift up the wrapped infant that could be no older than a solid one and a half years old. She returned the quick little kiss from the elf at her side before she peered back to the two within the doorway, offering a small bow from her seated position. She first addressed her father in law with a quick nod once she arose. "My lord." She then peered to her mother in law with another nod. "My lady." Thus, after nodding her greetings to the pair, she peered back to Raern with a shit-eating grin. "Mm... Should we get a move on then, love? They're right, you know... Wouldn't want you missing your ceremony, no? Might make the subordinates look to you a little differently.”

 

Raern let out a startled chuckle, standing as she lifted Lorin into her arms, hoisting the infant against her right shoulder so he did not run the risk of damaging the bow slung over her left. "I... I must have lost track of time... Ma, can you take the kids to Auntie Kaylil?" She walked up to her mother, handing her son over gently. She looked back at Llok with a broad smile.   
  
Taera easily supported the child as Dan stepped forward to take Valena from Llok. "Go on. We'll be right behind you two." 

 

Llok sighed dreamily as she offered the infant up to Dantrag willingly; however, she soon leaned forwards to fix her violet heels before arising, stretching her arms high above her head with a higher-pitched and long moan escaping her. Thus, she shook her head lightly as she pulled away from the perfect little scene prior, soon taking Raern's leftmost hand within her right, allowing her head to be placed atop the elf's shoulder as she laced their fingers together- her hands, however, were entirely void of gloves at this point, seeing as how the mage preferred her spells to be cast without restriction. And so, she looked up to her wife with a small smirk about her features. "Mm... Are you going to pull me to the front of the crowd with you, or are you too embarrassed to show off your wife before the students, hm?"

 

"It's not a matter of showing you off... More so etiquette... Though, Lord Windrunner is presiding today... So maaaaybe the rules will be changed... We'll see when we get there?" Raern looked down at Llok while her parents retreated into the estate with the infant children just as another individual joined them in the courtyard, this time emerging from the rather grandiose entrance to the estate itself.

 

Rellinth hurriedly adjusted the straps of his left bracer, dressed in golden plate with silver accents, a light blue skirt like robe falling over his legs. He was clearly Raern’s brother, as they shared similar features, as well as the brown-haired ponytail, though he was much taller than the woman at 6’3”. "Shit... You're still here, Raerae? Dammit... You're going to make me look bad in front of Kaelin. Just because you're happily married doesn't mean you have to muck it up for me." 

 

Raern frowned slightly, narrowing her eyes at her paladin brother. "Oh, shut the fuck up. That dress you're wearing will ruin your look in front of Lord Farseer more than anything I do... Goddamn fairy." 

 

"It's not a  _ dress _ , it's a  _ battle skirt _ ," Rellinth growled lowly.

 

Raern snickered as Llok peered back to her brother-in-law and stuck out her tongue with a hearty chuckle. "Leave the dresses to the women, hm? Trust me, you don't look as good as you think in them, you know..."

 

Raern laughed at her wife's comment to Rel as she stepped off, the male elf trailing a few steps behind. "Oh, shut it, mage," Rel grumbled.   
  
It didn't take them long at all to reach Farstrider Square, the area packed with friends and family of the soon to be bonafide Farstriders. There was a small stage erected, where the presiding officials sat. Current Ranger General Alleria Windrunner, as elegant as ever, sat beside Ranger Lord Nathanos Windrunner, her brother in law. Grand Magister Rommath could also be seen, his typical grumpy self, boredly sitting to the other side of the podium, beside a younger elf male with short cropped, auburn hair, dressed in the armor of a Ranger Lord. There was a single empty seat to the man's left.   
  
Rellinth let out a bit of a sigh as he looked at the last Ranger. "...you better not say anything awful to him, Raerae," he muttered, causing the woman to snicker. 

 

"Oh, no, of course I'm going to tell him about how Pops had to get Qyhm to get your ass unstuck in the middle of the ceremony." Raern glanced back at her brother, who blushed a vibrant red. "Fuck no, I'm not saying shit, you clusterfuck..." She then looked to Llok. "Sorry, love, looks like you'll have to settle in the front row with my family." She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Llok's cheek before releasing the woman's hand and quickly making her way to the empty seat, greeting the other speakers.    
  
Rel groaned quietly. "She better not be lying... Come on, Llok, over this way. My parents will be joining us soon." He offered his arm in a gentleman's fashion to Llok to lead her to their seats in the front row to the right of the stage.

 

Llok huffed out a small sigh with her cheeks flaring as she grumbled beneath her breath, only slightly upset she did not have a chair with Raern; however, she simply faded from sight, her words moving away from Rellinth as he offered his arm, trailing through the crowd whilst she remained entirely invisible for the moment being. "Sorry, big guy, I don't hold hands with those that're bigger pussies than the woman in the crowd." She paused then, turning to face Rel from the shadows. "Love you though!" 

 

She soon appeared at the back of the crowd before letting forth a sharp whistle. The result? A large dragon would soon lower itself to the ground with a bit of a thud, but otherwise silent in nature whilst Llok climbed atop the beast's head and just sat there. Once settled, Vathirion sat on her ass in the draconic form, tail curled off to the right with wings folded entirely, showing off her nearly shining blue scales perfectly. Thus, the dragon raised her head with front claws firmly planted atop the ground with extended legs so Llok could get the best view possible from atop the beast's head. In short, Vathirion was sitting like a gigantic dog with a tiny magus perched on her crest.

 

The arrival of the great dragon set off a bit of discomfort amongst the crowd, all four dignitaries on the stage moving to act, before Raern managed to calm them quickly. She'd have to have word with her wife about it later. Eventually, all settled down and the graduation commenced, each person atop the stage giving some kind of speech. Alleria, of course, spoke first, a rather encouraging address directed mostly at the recruits gathered just before the stage, though she also spoke fondly of the families gathered before taking her seat. Nathanos rose second, speaking of pride and encouragement, making particular note of this being the first class of graduates that was entirely mixed between humans and elves. As the speeches were given in Thalassian, he offered parting words in Common, an old Lordaeronian blessing of good luck, before taking his seat once more. Next, came Rommath, who appeared rather irritated by the Common coming from the human Ranger Lord, though he spoke nothing of it. His speech was the most droll, mostly a gigantic plug for the power of the Magisters... Fucking ass. It was clear even the recruits were relieved once he took his seat. Then, the final Ranger Lord rose to speak, Kaelin Farseer. He apparently had a more hands on experience with the recruits, citing small anecdotes of their training, and wishing them luck. Finally... Raern rose to the podium, hardly tall enough to reach it, as she was considered short for her race. She coughed a bit, looking over those gathered. "... Don't suppose anyone has a box?" she called out, causing a wave of laughter to burst from the crowd.

 

Llok listened to the speeches with a heavy look of boredom pulling her typically bubbly features down into nothing more than just... A frown; however, as soon as Raern took the stage, she arose to a standing position atop Vathirion’s head before closing her grey eyes briefly. Thus, she went into a duet of spells now. The first was creating a block of ice beneath the elf's feet that would slowly arise to be around a foot tall, just enough to give that slight boost of confidence. Regardless of how far away the mage was, her spell was casted with perfection and elegance. Her second spell boiled down to her conjuring up a bag of popcorn to idly munch on whilst watching her wife with pride. Yet, it soon clicked with Llok that what Raern had said was just a joke.... To her credit, it didn't take very long for the purely book-oriented magus to figure this one out, given the fact that, when living, it would take jokes a solid day or two to register.

 

Raern blinked and wobbled a bit as the ice formed under her, but she kept her balance as she rose, chuckling with a light blush. "... Thank you, dear." She glanced over at Llok in the back of the crowd, before clearing her throat and looking over the recruits. She pulled a parchment out of her pocket, browsing it briefly, before crumbling it up and throwing it to the side, causing laughter from the crowd, and though Rommath seemed highly concerned, the others on the stage merely grinned, perhaps expecting this. "I don't need any speech for you chuckle-buckets." She peered over the podium at the recruits she had trained with a wry grin. 

 

"So... You're the ones who made it... Let me echo words I shared just six months ago - 'What makes you think you're good enough to join my Farstriders?'" The elf paused, letting the words hang briefly. "Well, you've all proved yourselves worthy... Six months of hard work, countless trials... Roughing it in the mud and rain, but you all persevered. You worked together. You found your brothers and sisters beside you. Sure, we had a few hiccups... Like a collection missing greaves-" a collective groan rose from the recruits at that memory, causing Rae to smirk knowingly, "- but we also had roaring successes. Some of you hardly knew how to hold a bow properly... Look at you now, three dozen outstanding marksmen and women, human and elf. I'm damn proud of you all." She paused again, licking her lips. "The trials aren't over, though. Oh no, they've only just begun. But, I'll stake my title as Ranger Captain Raern Shadestrider on each and every one of you rising to the occasion." She raised her left hand in a pausing gesture. 

 

"Now, don't make me make good on that." The crowd chuckled lightly as Raern waited, cheeks puffed out. "...oh, fuck it," she waved her hand dismissively before returning it to the podium. "I remember just wanting to get home to a warm bed and shower when I was in your shoes, so I'll end this here. Stand proud, rangers... Today's the day you can finally call yourselves Farstriders!" She grinned broadly through the cheering and clapping from the crowd. "Drink, be merry, and remember, chuckle-buckets. No one -" She paused, and the recruits responded as loud as they could in unison, " _ shoots alone, Captain! _ " 

 

Raern nodded curtly and stepped back, however, she forgot about the ice under her feet, and summarily fell straight onto her ass, causing cacophonous laughter from the crowd. She rose again, flipping off the recruits, before taking her seat to more laughter.

 

Llok watched and listened along with her wife's speech with a raised brow; however, at the end of it all, especially when the elf fell flat on her ass before everyone, the magus slowly clapped her hands whilst tapping into more of that ungodly amount of mana about her form. The purpose this time? Well, before Raern would actually smack against the ground, Llok would catch her form with a freezing wind that would guide her to her feet once more; however, regardless of the lessened blow to her form, she would still appear to fumble entirely and bust her ass before the crowd... .The embarrassment was still there... Just not the pain. 

 

Vathirion started to swish her tail over the street below from side to side idly whilst Llok plopped down atop her head and just continued to eat her bag of popcorn; however, as Raern had mentioned drinks, Llok incinerated the bag whilst throwing it in the air to cause a large ball of flame that would simply disperse whilst she just leaped from the dragon's head with grace and elegance before landing perfectly on the ground once more, allowing her tabard and coat to settle once she was on solid ground again. Thus, she raised her voice to a shout that could easily be heard over all of the recruits. "I heard drinks, and so, allow me!" With the help of her draconic guardian that settled about her back, Llok more or less summoned a plethora of untapped kegs at her back before offering a small bow. It seemed conjuration was a strong suit of hers.

 

The ceremony wrapped up rather quickly after Raern's bit, as all gathered were interested in the conjured beverage at the back. It took the captain about ten minutes to make her way to the back where Llok and Vathirion were, grinning slightly with a light blush. She smacked the big ole dragon's front leg, "How you doing, you big old teddy bear?" She then looked at Llok. "Nice save... Somewhat." She snorted, scratching her head. "Still looked like an ass, though."

 

Llok snorted lightly as Vathi let out a heavy groan due to Raern's pat. Thus, the mage quickly wrapped her arms as tight as she could around the elf before recoiling, hands becoming placed atop her wife's shoulders. "Oh shut up, damn it! You did perfectly! I got rather bored during the other speeches, but at least yours had some kind of flare to it to entertain the crowd, yeah?"

 

Raern chuckled, hugging Llok and placing a kiss atop the woman's forehead. "You only say that because you're infatuated with me."  As she pulled away, she caught the woman's hand with her left, elliciting a small giggle from her wife. Alleria and Nathanos approached them at that point with their respective spouses in tow, Turalyon and Sylvanas. A young half-elven boy, no more than twelve held on to the human paladin's hand, shily hiding behind his father's leg. 

 

"Improper, but what else should I expect from Taera's 'little wing'," Alleria spoke with a soft smirk to Raern. 

 

The captain bowed her head slightly. "I did warn you, General... I don't do speeches."

 

Llok entangled the elf's fingers with her own for the moment being as she leaned over a bit, allowing her head to lay atop Rae's shoulder whilst she just idly listened to the words being shared between the higher ranking members of the Farstriders, not really wanting to interfere with her ignorant and mumbling self for the moment being.

 

Sylvanas piped in, snickering at her older sister, "Give the captain a break, Lady Sun. She gave a better speech than you did at my graduation..." Thus, a bit of bickering broke out between the elves gathered, Raern joining in shamelessly, as she had trained under Sylvanas, apparently, and knew the woman well enough to throw a few zingers. Nathanos and Turalyon turned their attention to Llok, a kinship in humanity their collective. "I hear you and Raern recently took on twins?" Nathanos started.

 

Llok rolled her grey eyes as the elves broke into bickering. Thus, she stepped back a bit and let Raern go as she stepped off to the side to face Turalyon and Nathanos for the moment being, nodding to the one that spoke first. "Indeed we did... Little Valena and her brother Lorin." Though, the woman dropped down to her knees then as she eyed over the half-elven boy with his typically shy little self. "And who might you be, little elfling?"

 

The boy shied away from Llok, before stepping forward with a pat from his father on his shoulder. Turalyon looked down at his son, speaking warmly, "Go on, introduce yourself." 

 

The child nodded and squared his shoulders, offering out his right hand to the mage. "Arator Windrunner, madam."

 

Llok giggled slightly as she shook Arator's hand with her right; however, she shifted her leftmost arm a bit then. "Well, little one, what do you say to seeing a magic trick then, hm?"

 

Arator's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Yeah... You're a member of the Kirin Tor, right? Like Uncle Rhonin." Turalyon chuckled and looked over the exchange alongside Nathanos, who crossed his arms loosely before him.

 

Llok nodded as she moved like any magician would. Thus, she rolled her sleeves up to her elbows, revealing her rather pale forearms. As she did so, she nodded to Arator. "Indeed I am... Now watch my hand very closely, okay?" And so, Llok started swaying her leftmost hand from side to side with her fingers parted slightly before she quickly jerked the hand to the right, conjuring a cookie no larger than a gold coin between her index and middle fingers. Thus, she started to flip it over each finger like a loan shark would a coin; however, she soon shifted her hand and allowed the cookie to fall into her palm before she crushed it, opening her hand once more in a manner that made it seem like a myth to begin with. Though, she started the swaying motion of her hand once more before quickly jerking to the right and just... Catching a much larger cookie within her rightmost hand then that she promptly offered over to the little Windrunner. "Ta-da!"

 

Arator watched, dazzled, and he took the cookie after looking up to an approving nod from his father. "Quite a way with children, High Magus," Turalyon said. "Remind me to tell Alleria to add you and Raern to the list of potential babysitters."

 

Llok chuckled lightly as she arose, dusting off the front of her coat. "Why of course! He, as well as any of you within the family, are always welcome within my home about Dalaran, yeah?"

 

Turalyon nodded with a warm smile, while Nathanos laughed. "Be careful with that offer... Galadin and Giramar are a handful," spoke the Ranger Lord, shaking his head lightly. 

 

The paladin turned to Nathanos. "When are you and Lady Moon going to start with children, hm?" 

 

Nathanos grinned wryly. "Keep this quiet... But she's with child. Due sometime in summer."

 

Llok blinked rapidly before just... Squealing, jumping with joy, and clapping her hands together. "Aha! that's wonderful news! I can't wait to see the little one!" The magus went crazy at such a prospect, but in a good way.

 

Llok's little outburst drew the elves' attention, Sylvanas raising her brow at Nathanos. "... I told you to keep it quiet, Morris..." Thus, Sylvanas snagged Nathanos's arm, the man grinning hopelessly and dragged him off for some kind of reprimanding. 

 

Alleria returned to her husband's side with a chuckle, looking over Llok and Raern. "I believe we might have taken enough of your time, Captain... Your proteges will no doubt want some of your time... I'll see you next week for debriefing?" 

 

Raern nodded. "Of course, General... Good evening, Turalyon." Thus, the other couple made their way off, of course pausing for Llok to bid farewell, little Arator in tow.

 

Llok nodded along with all that was said, offering a polite bow as the rest of the people dispersed. Thus, she then turned back to Raern with a wicked grin. "So... What're we doing now, hm?"

 

Raern sighed quietly, glancing around. "... As much as I'd love to slip away, Alleria is right... There's parents whose hands I need to shake and whatnot... Do you want to join me, or meet somewhere else?"

 

Llok sighed a bit a that. "Just... Meet me at your place, I suppose." And, with that, she simply ported away to allow Raern to do her business.


	4. A Blessed Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After playing public figure, Raern returns home to a night with her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNND We come to our first sex scene. This one is pretty tame, unlike others that will be coming later.

About three hours later, Raern finally made her way home to the estate, retreating through the door that led to her and Llok's personal wing, sealed off from the rest of the estate. It was a humble abode, but brightly decorated, with deep purple accents, silver and white color scheme. Within the living room, there was a decent sized dining table that sat four comfortably offset to the right of the entryway built of varnished duskwood, a personal touch from Llok’s hometown of Darkshire. Beyond the eating area was a warm looking hearth set with black and white marble, slight hints of a purple sparkle coming from the material when the firelight caught it right, and a large, half-circle couch with deep purple cushions and white legs turned to face the hearth. There were two end tables, made of the same material as the dining set, on either end of the couch, and a small, oval coffee table placed before it. 

 

To the left of the entryway, there was an open concept kitchen, complete with bright cabinets, shining stovetop and oven, and an icebox, enchanted, of course, to store food for an extended time. Stretching back along the left wall were three doors, the first leading to a bathroom, and the second to a hallway that split to two of the three bedrooms. The final door led to the master suite.The layout allowed for the pair to easily live in isolation if they so chose without having to retreat to the mage’s home in Dalaran. 

 

Llok laid on her rightmost side on the side of the couch closest to the door, dressed within some pants, a vest, and a long-sleeved shirt beneath it. The woman’s forearm extended off the edge of the couch with her fingers dropping downwards, a book laying directly below on the floor as if it had been dropped. The mage, adorably enough, passed out on the couch while reading and waiting for the elf to return home.

 

Raern let out a heavy sigh before snapping her fingers to engage the enchantments about her armor that her wife had placed so the elf was now dressed in a purple satin house robe that fell just about mid-thigh. She smiled warmly at Llok's sleeping form, gently retrieving the book from the ground and depositing it on the end table to the right side of the couch before leaning over and kissing her wife's forehead. "Llok... My love.." She muttered quietly, trying to slowly wake the woman up.

 

Llok groaned slightly in her sleep, shifting slightly beneath Raern as her forehead was kissed; however, she still stayed fast asleep atop the comfortable couch. The elf sighed quietly, before shifting a bit and sliding her arms underneath Llok's body, lifting the woman princess style to carry her wife into their shared bedroom, causing the mage to groan slightly.

 

Llok curled into Raern's arms before slowly blinking her eyes into focus. "Finally escaped, huh?"

 

Raern smiled down at Llok as she knocked the door to their room open with her hip, easily supporting her wife’s weight, as she was quite strong from years of drawing back a bow. "Mhm... You just want to go back to sleep, or are we going to do anything else tonight? Pops let me know Kaylil is okay watching the kids tonight."

 

Llok shifted a bit in Raern's arms then as she raised her leftmost hand to gingerly cup the elf's rightmost cheek, her thumb running just below the eye. "Mm... How can I say no to an offer like that...?" Though, she was entirely content with just being carried for now, not moving to stop her wife in the slightest.

 

Raern smiled warmly and turned her head to place a kiss to Llok's palm before it settled on her cheek. Thus, she carried her wife into their room, kicking closed the bedroom door before depositing the woman atop their silken sheets of their king-sized bed... nobility certainly had its perks. The bedroom was spacious without being cavernous, with a dual vanity just to the left of the door, the right side containing the elf's sparse but effective makeup supplies. In the left wall, three doors were set, the two outer ones forming a hers and hers closet set up whilst the center door led to a second bathroom, and the back wall had a beautiful french door that opened into a small garden for their private use, still within the estate. The bed itself was settled diagonally in the back right corner, more of the circular style common for elves, and two nightstands were placed on either side of it. But that was unimportant now, as Raern crawled over top of her wife, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Llok's lips, hands planting on either side of the woman's head atop the mattress.

 

Llok relished in the feeling of silk against whatever bit of skin it could make contact with; however, to her at least, the most amazing part of the entire encounter unfolding before her was just being alive. And so, as Raern moved atop her, Llok raised her hands to allow her fingertips to gingerly trace over her wife's sides before making contact with the woman's shoulders, gripping them. Her legs shifted to wrap around the elf's waist, effectively lowering Raern to the bed in the process. The mage moved cautiously as to not force anything and merely allowed it to unfold, living off off her natural high that was becoming onset due to the fact she could feel her heart beating out of her chest, as well as feel something once more along the lines of her chest heaving with it all.

 

Raern pressed down on Llok as the woman's legs wrapped around her. As she had no actual grasp of her real life, this felt the same as any of the other encounters she had shared with her love, though that made it no less meaningful for her. She broke away from the kiss, slowly placing nibbles and suckles along the right side of Llok's jaw and neck, finally placing a gentle bite over the woman's pulse point. She pulled back slightly and looked over the woman's face with a slightly raised brow. "...you seem more engaged than usual... Not that I'm complaining."

 

Llok sighed heavily in a rather dreamy sort of manner as she moved her hands to Raern's cheeks, cupping them slightly as she started to run her thumbs below the elf’s eyes. And so, Llok pulled her wife's head downwards to steal a long and deeply passionate kiss, pulling away slightly to speak. "I'm just so proud of you, Rae... Maybe I want to give you more than what I usually do in this case for the purpose of showing my pride, hm?"

 

Raern met the kiss with a growing amount of passion, until it matched Llok's own. She groaned slightly as Llok pulled away, and let out a soft chuckle. "It was only a speech... Shit, I talk that way to the recruits normally." She held her position for a bit, just looking into Llok's eyes, before shaking her head slightly. "I mean, if you want to be on top tonight, you need only ask, sweetheart." She rolled off to Llok's right, gingerly running the fingertips of her right hand over her wife's forehead.

 

Llok sighed a bit as Raern shifted to the bed at her side. And so, she smirked slightly as she moved to straddle her wife's waist, hands mirroring the elf’s earlier positioning as she peered down to the woman. "I promise, love, to take care of you in this, okay?"

 

Raern's hands came up to rest on Llok's sides, caressing the fabric of her wife’s clothing gently as she smiled warmly up at the woman. "You always do, love." She chuckled quietly. "...you don't have to be reassuring, we've done this before, remember?"

 

Llok sighed heavily before letting out a small chuckle. "Oh shush... You're the one that woke me up from my damn nap, yeah? Gimme a minute or two to snap back to reality here."

 

Raern grinned wryly up at Llok, still caressing the woman's sides. However, that soon changed as she brought her hands forward to start unbuttoning Llok's vest with a casual pace, not teasingly slow or hungrily fast in her movements. "Well, let's at least get you out of these clothes while you try to wake up, hm?"

 

Llok raised up slightly, sitting back on Raern's thighs a bit then as she sighed heavily, wiggling somewhat to aid in the removal of her clothing before she leaned forwards slightly, placing her hands atop the elf's breasts with a gentle but kneading sort of touch. "Mm... And when do we got to strip you then, hm?"

 

Raern let out a soft moan at the hands on her breasts, smiling up at Llok as she pulled off the vest, tossing it haphazardly - however, either her wife or some other mage with ties to the Shadestriders had enchanted the room, so the flying bit of clothing would fold itself in air and settle atop a pile of similarly folded clothes for the purpose of laundry in the corner. "I have less on than you, love, but you know I'm comfortable being nude around you whenever. Only you." She leaned forwards and placed a brief kiss to Llok's neck before pulling the longsleeve shirt up and over her wife's head and tossing it aside in the same manner.

 

Llok took in a deep breath as she leaned forwards, simply enjoying Raern's company for now as the scene unfolded before her. And so, Llok raised her arms to aid the removal of her white shirt, showing off her bare breasts beneath the fabric. "Ah... And I can say the same to you, you know... There's no way in hell anyone else would see me in this light." And so, Llok went about the process of undoing the upper portion of Raern's gown to help the girl out of it much in the same manner her wife currently did to undress Llok.

 

"You're gorgeous in any light, love…”Raern chuckled lightly. “ _ 'Awed by her splendor, stars near the lovely moon cover their own bright faces, when she is roundest and lights earth with her silver.' _ " She smirked softly as she spoke the poem, loosely shifting her shoulders about so the robe fell from her form, leaving her in just deep purple panties with a simple lace design. She leaned forward and kissed Llok once more as her hands rested over the woman's exposed breasts, gently squeezing them with care.

 

Llok took in a deep breath before allowing a small sound of enjoyment to escape her lips once Raern started to toy with her breasts. Though, Llok shifted down somewhat, you know, just out of the elf's reach now before she leaned forwards, allowing her purple-stained lips to meet the rightmost side of her wife's neck with a tender little kiss that settled just above the pulse point. She soon shifted downwards, spacing each kiss in the wake of her trailing lips around an inch apart, nearly on the spot; however, she was sure to place a kiss upon each breast, leading to her lips wrapping around Raern's nipples from right to left with a gentle little sucking motion briefly, purely for the benefit of ensuring that they were, in fact, hardened. 

 

The elf's amber eyes glowed brightly with lust, softened by the absolute adoration she felt for the woman who was teasing along her skin. Raern displayed a vulnerability that was never exposed in the real world, a slight twitch of nervousness around carnal pursuits... As the elf in this perfect world only knew Llok's touch, and everything she knew about the practice of sex came from instinct and labors of love with the woman who now sat atop her thighs. 

 

And so, Llok shifted down further as she trailed kisses down the elf's form with an exact line over her wife’s stomach directly down the center; however, she stopped just at the waistband of Raern's panties as she lulled out her tongue to drag over the crotch of the lacey portion of clothing rather slowly. Her fingers curled about the waistband to pull the fabric down with a sort of teasing pace.

 

Raern absolutely melted underneath Llok's gentle series of kisses, letting out quiet moans of pleasure as she leaned back, her forearms planting on the mattress to keep herself propped up. She watched her wife through half-lidded eyes, gasping out as the woman's tongue teased along the fabric of her underwear before roughly biting her lip, her hands bunching into the sheets.

 

With each inch of the elf's right leg being exposed, there would soon be a purple mark left from Llok's lipstick as the woman kept up her trail of kisses from Raern's pelvis all the way to the top of her right foot. Once she placed that final kiss, she discarded the panties before mirroring her marks on the other leg respectively, starting atop the foot and trailing up to settle her lips just above the elf's cunt. Thus, a large sum of deep purple marks stained Raern's bare body from her neck to each of her feet. Finally, Llok settled to straddle her wife as she peered down to the woman, sitting about her thighs. "You know, Dalah'surfal, every single inch of your entire form is but a blessing from the titans themselves. In truth, you are what I see as the only true perfection upon this world."

 

Raern met Llok's gaze, and she blushed harshly at her wife's words, licking her lips as she shuddered slightly with emotion. "... I... I..." She swallowed nervously, before leaning forward, resting the three primary fingers of her left hand under Llok's chin, only the fingertips really meeting skin, and kissing the love of her life with slow, tender passion. Her heart pulsed as warmth spread from her chest, so deeply in love with this woman before her, that she let down all guards, vulnerable and pure with Llok in all of her slightly hesitant actions.

 

Llok took in a deep breath, entirely enthralled by the gorgeous woman before her- her wife, her love, the mother of her children, and, well, her very world itself. And so, once Raern placed the kiss to the human's lips, she instantly fell into, leading to her head tilting off to the right with grey orbs becoming hidden away by purple-stained eyelids. Thus, she soon raised both of her hands to her wife's cheeks in a cupping manner as she pulled away to speak with a warm and generally calming smile. "Please, my love, don't worry about trying to find words right now... Just let me take care of you how you should be, okay?" Llok briefly ran her thumbs just below Raern's eyes before she guided the elf down to her back once more and getting to work fully. Though, before she shifted downwards, she placed a comforting little kiss on her wife's forehead. 

 

Raern let out a soft whimper as the kiss was broken, and she met Llok's gaze, just a hint of nervousness in her own amber hues. She nodded slightly at her wife's words and she slowly laid back as the woman guided her. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath as Llok kissed her forehead and she sank into the bed, as relaxed as she could be, though there was just a hint of tension about her form.

 

What did Llok do then? Well, she shifted down to lay on her stomach between Raern's legs and employed her hands to part the elf's thighs before trailing kisses from each knee to her wife's lower lips on the inside of the woman's thighs. Though, she didn't do anything else quite yet, choosing to merely tease the elf for the moment being.

 

Raern looked down at Llok, but made no moves to stop the woman, parting her thighs slowly under the gentle touch. She gasped breathlessly as her wife continued to tease her with kisses, and her ears twitched slightly. "L-llok..." she stammered, her left hand coming to rest against the auburn locks atop her wife's head, and she gently pressed the woman closer to her center. "Pl-please..." She licked her lips in anticipation, her lower abdomen flexing briefly, showing her toned, muscular frame, before she breathed out a harsh sigh, willing herself to relax. She intently watched Llok, hoping her request would be heeded.

 

Llok raised a brow slightly at Raern's current reaction to her teasing; however, she pulled back from the elf's hand for the moment being and peered over the woman with a slight smirk. "You know, my love, all good things come to those who wait..." And so, Llok shifted down once more as she placed her hands on Raern's hips, leading to her arms more or less laying over the elf's thighs before she started to nibble ever so slightly downwards from her wife's waistline. The destination? Well, the human's teeth stopped a mere centimeter from Raern's clit, causing her to pause briefly as she exhaled a small breath from her mouth, allowing the warm exhale to curl over the elf's clit ever so slightly. 

 

Raern let out a short whine as Llok continued to tease her, her chest heaving with pent up desire. Her breath started catching as her wife drew closer and closer to her cunt, and she whimpered as the warm breath met her clit, squirming slightly under Llok's hands.

 

Llok shifted down suddenly, causing her tongue to lull out before she placed it against Raern's cunt with the slightest curl to the tip of it. Thus, she drug her tongue upwards slightly, allowing the warm and coarse appendage to graze over her wife's clit whilst the very tip of her tongue teasingly traced between the elf's lower lips. Eventually, after the agonizingly slow, but, of course, rather pleasurable tease, she collapsed her lips around the bundle of nerves before starting to suck gently, her grey eyes promptly looking up to Raern then, seeking eye contact.

 

Raern promptly bit her lower lip to stifle moans, her hips bucking forwards as she felt the embrace of the woman's tongue over her most sensitive of places. Her bite broke as lips collapsed over her clit, a hearty moan ripped from her throat, and her hands dug into the bedding once more. She gasped for air as she met Llok's gaze, her face showing every ounce of her intense pleasure at her wife's gentle suckling. She swallowed harshly, another soft moan sneaking past her lips as her left thigh twitched. Amber met grey, the elf fighting her body to maintain the connection, and her heart sang at the sight of Llok between her thighs.

 

Llok continued to gingerly suck on Raern's clit for the moment being before she decided to take it up a notch entirely. And so, she started to suck roughly now before moving to her knees somewhat, allowing her ass to be nice in the air now as she moved her rightmost hand from her wife's waist. She extended her rightmost index finger, slowly pushing it into the entrance to Raern's cunt; however, as soon as she did so, she curled it upwards to go for the more sensitive spots within, seeking to throw her wife over the edge rather quickly. 

 

Raern panted as Llok continued to increase the stimulation to her clit, still keeping her eyes locked with the woman's for as long as she could manage. She moaned softly as her hips lifted, her abdomen clenching again as her legs crossed behind Llok's head. She cried out as her wife entered her, pressing against the one spot that would destroy her in the tenderest of ways and her entire body shook as her toes curled.

 

As if this weren't enough, Llok's left hand trailed upwards whilst the human broke eye contact, leading to her focusing entirely on her work before her left hand soon made contact with Raern's rightmost breast, allowing Llok to pinch its nipple between her leftmost index finger and thumb. Though, she didn't painfully pinch the nipple, instead, she merely did enough to stimulate it.

 

"Llok, I... I!" The pinch to her nipple was just enough, as Raern's hips flexed forwards against the woman's face and she let out the harshest moan of the night, her cunt rapidly clenching around Llok's finger. Her body arched in pleasure as her head fell back, eyes clenching shut as she came, her satisfaction coating her wife's hand and chin. She remained arched for a few seconds, before her body released, collapsing back onto the bed as she struggled to catch her breath, looking up at the ceiling in awe of the moment she had just shared. Her left hand once more found Llok's hair, shakily petting the strands.

 

Llok took in a deep breath as she gave Raern's cunt one final lap of her tongue to taste her wife's cum entirely. Though, once the elf had ceased her aftershocks, the mage retracted her finger and simply laid her right hand over the left on her wife's pelvis before she settled her chin atop the back of her rightmost hand whilst still lying between Raern's legs. "Mm... I think that's a new record."

 

Raern gasped in air as she lulled her gaze down at Llok. "... Shut up and kiss me..." she spoke breathlessly, hand still petting the back of her wife's head.

 

Llok grinned at that as she pulled herself up, lying to Raern's right with her head soon meeting the wife's rightmost shoulder, her right leg crossing over the elf's right as well whilst she moved her right arm to drape over Raern's midsection. Thus, the mage clung to the woman as if she were a giant teddy bear. "I love you..."

 

Raern curled her right arm around Llok's shoulders, holding the woman close as she lifted her head to capture her wife's lips in a heartfelt kiss as the warm afterglow seeped across her senses. "And I love you, Llok..." She let her head fall back with a content sigh, gently caressing the woman's upper arm.

 

Llok smiled warmly before sighing rather heavily and savoring the kiss shared between the two of them. Thus, she curled up closer to Raern then."Still though... That's a new record."

 

Raern snorted softly and continued to cuddle with Llok, sighing dreamily. However, she soon paused and looked down at Llok. "Mmm... Your turn now?"

 

Llok sighed quietly as she snuggled up against Raern tighter now, shaking her head lightly. "I kind of just want to cuddle and sleep, love."

 

Raern chuckled lightly. "Alright... At least get your pants off, eh? Get comfy." She reached over and grabbed the covers, pulling them over herself and Llok.

 

Llok snorted slightly at that as she snapped her rightmost fingers, allowing her pants and panties to just... Disappear. Thus, she was entirely naked as she curled up next to her wife as close as she possibly could now, savoring the moment to be shared between the two of them.

 

Raern cuddled with Llok, sighing contently and pressing a light kiss to her wife's head, before settling into the mattress. "Mm, love you..." she hummed out, very quickly drifting towards sleep.

 

Llok whispered a reply as she placed a small kiss on the side of Rae's neck in response. "I love you too, Dalah'surfal."

 

Raern hummed quietly as her breathing evened out entirely, the deep, steadiness of slumber coming over her, as apparently the public appearance work followed by orgasm had completely exhausted her.

 

Llok giggled a bit before sighing heavily, she herself eventually falling asleep directly next to Raern.


	5. Trouble In Paradise

Raern awoke early, as was usual for her, blinking her eyes open just as dawn was breaking. She let out a gentle yawn, glancing at Llok beside her with a soft smile, caressing the woman's cheek carefully before she pulled the covers over herself and rolled out of bed, setting about getting ready for the day.

 

Llok took in a deep breath, only slightly started by the touch to her cheek. And so, she blinked her eyes open and slowly arose to a seated position whilst raising her arms high above her head in a stretching movement, allowing a heavy yawn to escape her. Though, she soon shook her head lightly before grabbing the edge of the covers to pull them up a bit over her tits at least. "Mm... Where are you going so early?"

 

Raern looked over at Llok. "Go back to sleep, love. I'm not going anywhere... I can't sleep past dawn anymore." She smiled softly. "I'm just going to shower and make some breakfast, okay?"

 

Llok took in a deep breath before just... Falling back below the covers. Though, she snagged all of the pillows from the bed and constructed a blob to cuddle up to whilst allowing a heavy grumble to escape her.

 

Raern chuckled lightly, going about her usual morning routine. She didn't have anywhere she needed to be, so she took her time getting ready, and so after about two hours, Rae would return to the bedroom, holding a tray laden with various breakfast items, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage links and a couple pieces of toasted bread. "Good morning, Llok..."

 

Llok was still, oddly enough, passed the fuck out. She was covered up entirely, naked, and cuddling a Rae-shaped pillow. She didn't hear or smell a damn thing.

 

Raern sighed quietly, setting the tray on the end table on Llok's side of the bed. She then sat on the bed beside her wife, gently shaking the woman's shoulder. "Come on, love... You don't want your food to get cold...."

 

Llok grumbled heavily and cuddled the pillows tighter. "I'm a damn mage... I can reheat it as much as I want, no...?"

 

Raern laughed. "Ah, but it doesn't taste the same as freshly cooked, now does it? I'll not have you ruin my cooking because you aren't a morning person."

 

Llok snorted slightly at that. "And I'll not have you ruin my sleep because you  _ are _ a morning person."

 

Raern snickered. "Eat and then you can go back to sleep... How's that sound?"

 

Llok wiggled her right hand out of the top of the covers to flip Rae the middle finger before retracting her hand then beneath.... She vanished once more into the abyss of cuddles.

 

Raern snickered, then quickly and violently ripped the covers off of Llok, balling them up in her arms as she walked over to the door leading to the garden, drawing the curtains back to let in light.

 

Llok hissed like a vampire as the covers were drawn away and she was exposed to sunlight; however, she soon grumbled and arose from bed to actually get dressed, angrily slinking her way over to the curtains to freeze a wondrous, white block of ice over the window, utterly blocking the light in the process.

 

Raern snorted at Llok, somewhat used to her wife's grumpy morning behaviors at this point. "You going to eat now? I'll make you some coffee?"

 

Llok eyed her food and made her way over to the plate, sitting on the edge of the bed. And so, she started angrily devouring the hot food, grumbling the entire way through it like a bitch.

 

Raern laughed as she exited the bedroom, holding up her end of the bargain to brew some coffee, tossing the blanket back atop the bed as she went. She would return ten minutes later, two steaming mugs in her hands.

 

By the time Rae returned, Llok's plate was finished, her clothes were on the floor again, the ice was gone, the curtains were frozen shut, and Llok was beneath the blanket once more, cuddling the pillow creature while naked.

 

Raern snorted, merely placing the mug in her right hand on the end table beside Llok and retrieving the empty tray, before exiting the bedroom once more, going about whatever she would in order to keep herself entertained.

 

After another good three hours or so, Llok finally exited the bedroom with a heavy sigh, fully dressed now for the moment being. "You know, Rae... You waking me up super fucking early has me only slightly considering divorce.

 

Raern glanced up from the book she was reading, lounging on the couch in a simple blouse and pants, arching her brow. "Good morning, love... I have no idea how you can sleep well into midday." She chuckled lightly and shook her head.

 

Llok snorted slightly at that. "I had to exert so much energy last night getting you off that quick, that's why."

 

Raern snorted, closing her book. "More like you exerted yourself by summoning enough booze to put the Farstriders on their asses... You know I meant they go drink at home, right?" She sighed lightly.

 

Llok rolled her eyes lightly at that. "But it was funny, wasn't it?"

 

Raern raised a brow. "Sure, until half my damn recruits were so drunk, they couldn't keep their 'compliments' to themselves."

 

Llok raised a brow at that before rolling her eyes, allowing her arms to become neatly folded below her bust. "Compliments? Do tell."

 

Raern sighed heavily, shaking her head. "Specifically? 'Nice tits, Captain.' 'So you're a lesbian? You haven't tried my dick yet.' That sort of thing. I'll be including them in my debriefing next week."

 

Llok cackled at that before shaking her head somewhat. "Shit... That's fuckin hilarious ten times over."

 

Raern rolled her eyes. "At least they had the wherewithal to not try to touch me. That would result in some broken fingers, minimum."

 

Llok rolled her eyes at that bit before scoffing slightly. "Oh shut up... Don't even suggest you'd break the fingers of some horny teens."

 

Raern raised her brow. "... I did before, I'll do it again." She snorted. "Shit, before I met you, I was actually getting close to being kicked out of the Farstriders because of confrontations with others, mostly based around wandering hands."

 

Llok chuckled at that before batting her eyelashes and throwing her her rightmost hand over her chest. "Are you saying I've changed you for the better?!"

 

Raern smirked slightly, setting her book on the end table and rising to her feet. She walked over to Llok, taking the woman's hands in her own. "Of course, love. I learned quite a bit of patience with you... You're a good role model for that."

 

Llok nodded before looking to Rae blankly. "Sure.. Sure... But you still have no goddamn patience when it comes to me sleeping late, asshole."

 

Raern snickered. "I'm still in hardass instructor mode, love. I've had to wake up three dozen teenagers at the crack of dawn for the last six months... Give me a few days to get readjusted."

 

Llok shrugged lightly then as her hands moved to cup Rae's cheeks. Thus, she pulled the woman in for a brief kiss. "Anyways.... What would you like to do today?"

 

Raern returned the kiss, smiling back at her wife. "Hm... Well, I haven't checked on Dally in awhile, if you feel up for a trip into Eversong? Or, we can spend a day in Dalaran?" She tilted her head slightly. "Or we can bring the tikes to visit your godfather? I'm sure Kaine would love that."

 

Llok puffed out her cheeks then in thought after the kiss was broken. "Uh... Shit... There's so many options to choose from."

 

Raern chuckled, waggling her eyebrows. "I have a full week before I have to go back to work. We've got some time."

 

Llok sighed heavily at that, moving her hands to Rae's shoulders now. "Why don't you take one year off, hm? If you did, we could actually go out and see the world..."

 

Raern blinked and raised a brow. "... Is that what you want?" She paused, nibbling on her lip. "... I could ask... But I'm on track for a promotion soon... Next few months or so."

 

Llok sighed heavily then, shaking her head lightly. "Come on... Just take a break for once, yeah? It's like you're even too damn busy to spend time together anymore... It fucking sucks, really."

 

Raern sighed as well, cupping Llok's cheeks with her hands as she rubbed her thumbs over her wife's cheekbones. "... I'll talk to Alleria about it, okay? I still have to give a debrief next week on the graduates, so they can be properly assigned... But I'll try to get an extended leave."

 

Llok sighed at that. "There's so much in the world out there to see... Come on... One year and we could do whatever the fuck we want, yeah?"

 

Raern chuckled. "Llok, it's not just my call, love. You married a military woman... This is the downside."

 

Llok sighed heavily at that before shrugging lightly. And so, she stepped back before making her way to the door. "Either way, I'm going for a walk."

 

Raern blinked, pausing for a moment before calling after her wife. "May I join you?"

 

Llok sighed a bit before pulling a cloak of invisibility around herself whilst opening the door, making it seems as if nothing but a ghost had left the room.

 

Raern let out a heavy sigh, grumbling under her breath. It took a few minutes for her to accept she was too upset to keep reading, so instead, she summoned her gear and stalked her way to the training grounds for some target practice.

 

\---

 

After around two and a half hours, Llok simply made her way back to the room her and Rae shared to gather a book to read whilst sitting atop the couch in a rather bored manner.

 

Raern returned about an hour after Llok did, still in her gear. She looked over at her wife with a gentle sigh. "You feeling any better?"

 

Llok shrugged lightly as she simply flipped the page of her book, grey eyes scanning over the text in the process.

 

Raern clicked her tongue. "...what's going on, Llok? Where did this wanderlust suddenly come from, hm? You've been.. A little off the past day or so."

 

Llok shrugged lightly. "Because why not? There's a whole world out there and we live in one small ass portion of it... What about the continent at the far end of the sea? Kalimdor? Wouldn't you like to see what it's like? Or... What of Kul Tiras and the great city of Gnomeregan and Ironforge? The troll tribes, even? There's so much to do... And you just stay here... In Silvermoon."

 

Raern clenched her jaw. "... I see plenty of the trolls, Llok. The Amani Empire is on our damn doorstep, for fuck's sake." She growled quietly and shook her head. "Look... I don't mind the idea of travelling, love, but I have responsibilities. To the Farstriders, to my family name... To our children. We... Well, I can't just up and leave that at the drop of the hat. Maybe it's different for the Kirin Tor. I will put in a request for time off, okay? I'll even get my Ma to put in a good word. But I can't guarantee anything. Alleria might need me to head an excursion down south, or Nathanos might need my aid with training and screening recruits... I don't fucking know."

 

Llok closed her book slowly before setting it atop the table before the couch. Thus, she raised up and closed her eyes briefly, taking in a deep breath before exhaling through her nose. "Okay then... Well, either way, I'll be leaving next week to actually go out and see the world for a year or two.  _ If _ you can't join, then so be it. If you can, then, well, so be it."

 

Raern stood still for awhile, before nodding curtly. "Fine." She bit her tongue and retreated into the bedroom, likely to stow her gear physically, a task she was fond of doing when irritated.

 

Llok made her way to where Rae was after a long moment, entering the room with a raised brow. Thus, she folded her arms neatly below her bust then. "Rae... I'll wait until your request is accepted or denied, but, either way, I'll lose my mind if I just stay here in Silvermoon much longer."

 

Raern was standing in her closet, half of which was dedicated purely to gear storage and maintenance. She kept busy polishing her mail armor, dressed in a casual pants and blouse. Her ears twitched as Llok joined her, and she nodded as her wife spoke. "Okay... Are we going to bring the children with us? They are extremely young for a trip of this size, but I don't like the idea of leaving them with Kaylil and the servants for that long without some interaction with us."

 

Llok sighed heavily at that before shaking her head somewhat. "We can teleport back each weekend to stay if that helps?"

 

Raern nodded slowly. "... I can find that agreeable."

 

Llok nodded curtly then. "I'm just... I'm going to go crazy staying here, Rae... The work of a mage is fucking boring, really... So I just... Can't do it."

 

Raern turned and looked at Llok with a soft smile and a nod. "Okay, love. It just felt so sudden... I wish you would have brought this all up sooner." She paused, licking her lips. "... Part of me thought you had gotten bored of me... I'm sorry I took offense."

 

Llok sighed heavily then as she made her way over to Rae' collecting both of her hands within her own whilst running her thumbs over the backs of Rae's hands. "Shh.... I'd never get bored of you, Dalah'surfal... But... I do get bored of the city where there's nothing important for a mage to really do."

 

Raern set down her polish rag as Llok approached, and she squeezed the woman's hands as amber eyes met grey. She stood silent for a bit, before sliding her left hand forward to toy with Llok's bondmate bracelet, raising her wrist to her lips to place a small kiss beneath it. "Alright, my love. We'll see what happens, but if you have to go alone, you better come home every so often. I'll get lonely otherwise."

 

Llok sighed a bit at that before nodding. And so, she moved her hands to Rae's cheeks to pull the woman into a deeply passionate kiss, holding it for as long as her breath would allow. "I promise I will return to you, Rae... Promise it ten times over, okay?"

 

Raern returned the kiss, her head slowly tilting off to the left as she deepened it, and her arms wrapped around Llok's waist. She nodded to her wife's words and smiled softly. "...good. No take-backsies."

 

Llok soon moved her arms to wrap around Rae's neck with a heavy sigh escaping her whilst she peered over the woman before her with an absolutely warm and loving smile. "Fine... No take-backsies... Happy?"

 

Raern grinned broadly as she nodded. "Very, Dalah'surfal."

 

Llok chuckled a bit at that as she looked over Rae then. "You're such a fucking child sometimes..."

 

Raern winked before pecking her wife's cheek. "Always."

 

Llok chuckled heartily at that with her arms still wrapped around Rae's neck. "So I've been married to and have been bedding a child this entire time? Phew.... Call the guards then..."

 

Raern giggled, pinching Llok's left side lightly. "Oh, shush. Still older than you." She held still for a bit, looking over the woman adoringly, before letting out a soft sigh. "Mm, dinner with my family, then relax with the kiddos?"

 

“Deal.”


End file.
